


Life on the Road

by justsayshh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsayshh/pseuds/justsayshh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief one-shot with a lot of smut and a bit of fluff. Heavily implied that Destiel is already together and has been for some time. Takes place between seasons 8 and 9. Basically...things happen when Sam leaves the motel room for a bit even though he explicitly told Dean not to break anything. Oops. There is an M rating for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life on the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: For obvious reasons, I don't own Supernatural, the Winchesters, or Cas.

Life on the road again: greasy fast food, credit card scams, four hours of sleep, and shitty motel rooms. Dean wouldn't mind it so much if they hadn't discovered the bunker, but now that he had a taste of an actual home, with real food and pressurized shower water…speaking of showers, the fact that Cas was in the shower right then, all soapy and warm and naked…dammit. Hard. Again. Life on the road also meant decreased personal space, and although it wasn't a problem with Sam, Cas on the other hand was far more difficult. Ever since they had left the bunker, Dean had had more cold showers than he could count. God he hoped Sam would leave soon.

"Dean, I'm just going back to the morgue to check out those vics one more time. I think there's something I missed," Sam said, grabbing his blazer and unlocking the door, bringing Dean back to reality. Maybe there was a God. "And Dean?"

"Mmm?" Dean distractedly responded, barely looking up from the computer screen.

"Do some research while I'm gone."

"Yeah, alright Sammy."

"You do know blowing Cas isn't research, right?

A beat.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do research."

"Just don't break anything, okay?"

"Mmmhmm." And Sam was gone. As if the stars had aligned perfectly for Dean that day, the shower water stopped and he heard Cas step out. Grabbing his lock picker, he walked to the bathroom door. Click.

"You couldn't have decided to do this before I got in the shower?" Cas sighed. He wasn't used to the whole showering thing even though he had been human for a few months.

"Oh please, you know that's not my style," Dean smirked, hugging Cas from behind and snaking his hands down Cas's torso towards the towel that was precariously draped around Cas's hips.

"I hate you," Cas moaned as Dean kissed his neck.

"Mmm, I know," Dean spoke into his neck, making Cas shiver.

"Bed. Now."

Dean's eyes darkened. Cas was just as horny as he was judging by the fact that his erection was the only thing holding the towel in place. At a pace Dean had previously thought was inhumanly possible, he ripped off his clothes and Cas's damn towel. Dean shoved Cas onto the bed, not caring if it was theirs or Sam's. Not hesitating, Dean licked a trail down to Cas's cock.

"Dean, no. You did this last time…it's my turn," in one fluid motion, Cas had Dean pinned underneath him.

"Cas…"

"Shhh," Cas whispered against Dean's shoulder.

"Okay, holy shiii-" Dean couldn't get the last word out. Cas had quickly moved on from his shoulder to one of his nipples, biting and licking and- "Holy shit, Cas…"

Dean groaned as Cas sucked hard. Cas muttered something inaudible into Dean's chest as he moved to the other side, and in the process, ground his erection against Dean's, making Dean swear and Cas look up at Dean into his ridiculously perfect green eyes. Leaving Dean's other nipple to a hand for the moment, Cas moved up to Dean's lips, again grinding his cock against Dean's as the reaction had been so perfect the first time. He took Dean's bottom lip in his mouth, sucking on it until Dean put his hands on Cas's ass and made him move up further. Their lips met. No matter how many times they kissed, neither of them would ever get used to the fireworks they both saw when their lips touched. They would never forget how their hearts skipped a beat, how their tongues felt against one another, and just how much they loved each other.

"I love you," Cas gasped, lifting his head up for air.

"I know," Dean sighed, then added, for only the third time in their relationship, "I love you, too."

That had set something else off in Cas. He quickly brought his mouth down to Dean's extremely hard erection, touching his tongue to the tip for only a second. Dean moaned, reaffirming Cas's level of skill in this area. Without warning, Cas took Dean's entire cock in his mouth, licking around it as he moved up and down.

"Cas, if you keep this up, I won't last," Dean groaned, once again putting his hands on Cas and pushing him up for a kiss. Dean broke away for only a second and moved one of his hands quickly to his mouth, sucking his fingers and then moving them down Cas's body. When he reached the hole he was looking for and so desperately needed, he didn't hesitate to slip two fingers in, stretching and moving in and out.

"Dean. Just get inside me already," Cas moaned against Dean's lips. Slowly, Dean pushed his cock into Cas inch by inch. Cas apparently didn't like the slow pace, because completely surprising Dean, he thrust down, making Dean fill him completely.

"Cas," Dean whispered as Cas moved up and down, continuing to pull himself completely off and then thrust down. Dean reached a hand down to Cas's erection, brushing his thumb over the tip and pumping—hard. Cas arched his back, allowing his head to fall forward to look at Dean while he shouted Dean's name. In a matter of minutes, Cas had come all over Dean's stomach, and Dean fell soon after. Dean brought a hand up to his stomach in order to clean himself of the sticky substance, putting his fingers in his mouth and sucking in order to taste Cas. As he wiped his hand on the bed sheet, Cas grinned, looking fully satisfied.

The bed creaked. It wasn't a good sound, but Dean was somewhat occupied at the moment with Cas's mouth. Big mistake. As if from a cartoon, the bed completely broke apart: headboard on the floor, bed posts snapped, and slats given out, making the mattress fall through to the floor. Well, the stars couldn't be perfectly aligned.

"Shit. Sam told me not to break anything," Dean said, pulling out of Cas and pushing him onto the bed—or rather, mattress on the floor—so that he could be right next to Dean.

"I guess you could say that fell through."

"Oh my god."

"Dean, I asked you not to use my father's name anymore."

"Oh my Jesus?"

"You know, I knew him. Nice man. Not very good at cooking though…Hey!" Dean had thrown a pillow at Cas, breaking off his entire monologue about how great Jesus was.

"We should probably get dressed before Sam gets back…"

"Yeah, except now I have to take another shower."

"You're welcome," Dean grinned, putting on his shirt. Just as Dean was adjusting his belt and sitting back down at the table, Sam walked in.

"Wasn't Cas in the shower when I left?" Dean shrugged, waiting for Sam to notice the broken bed. 5…4…3…2…

"DEAN?!" 1. Dean stood up and walked over to Sam, who was standing, mouth wide open, staring at the completely demolished bed. "I told you to do research."

"I did. How hard can I fuck Cas before we break the bed?"

"Too much information."

"Hey, I'm not the one that screwed a demon."

"Just grab some tools and help me fix this," Sam said, picking up the blankets.

"You might not want to touch those, Sammy," Sam made a gagging noise and dropped the blankets.

"That's disgusting."

"It happens. It's a part of life," Dean grinned as Sam gave his well-known bitch face. "Bitch."

"Jerk."


End file.
